Rain
by mesweetescape
Summary: Mikan hates the rain..she detests it. she cries when theres rain.. Why does she hate the rain! Is there a cure!


* * *

**Mikans POV

* * *

**I hate the rain. 

I used to love it. I used to remember dancing in the rain…with my mum…With my dad. I always used to have the happiest times in my life in the rain. I shared my pain in the rain.

But…

Ever since their death…I cannot spend day in the rain… not crying my eyes out.

I wanted to have those times again. Dancing in the rain…smiling…laughing…sharing pain…but…I can't…

I looked outside the window…it was raining. A part of me deeply wanted to run out into the rain and cry but a part of me wanted to stay inside…away from a the past…the memory.

Class was dismissed and it was still raining heavily. I sighed. I give up. I walked outside in the rain and at the moment I was soaked head to toe a flashback popped up…

* * *

**End of Pov

* * *

****

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"_Mum!! Dad!! Its raining!!" Mikan said sadly. "We can't have fun outside anymore" she frowned._

_The parents looked at each other in disbelief. Then the mum beamed happily. She had an idea._

"_Mm! that's not true! We can still go out! And have a great time!"_

_The father looked at the mother with a confused looked as he switched his focus onto his daughter. She was beaming just as brightly._

"_Let's go!" the mother said as she dragged her family outside. Once outside the mother grabbed her family's hand and danced around. She carried her daughter and laughed. She got her husband dirty but kicking mud onto him and…everyone thought they were bonkers. _

_They spent their afternoon in the rain, chucking mud, playing tag in the rain._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears were running down her face. That was the best childhood memory. Her one and only treasured memory. But she cried…every time she thought about it.

She found it depressing. The only memory that she ever enjoyed and treasured made her cry every time she thought of it.

She loved her parents.

Mikan stood in the rain crying her eyes out. She just stood there…head down, bangs over eyes. Crying. To her hearts content. But her heart…at this moment. Wasn't content, not till the rain stops.

"Polka?" a mere grunt of curiosity came out of a raven haired boy.

Mikan turned her head at Natsume as she tried to smile. She was successful at that but Natsume was not stupid.

"what's up?" he said coolly.

"…" she didn't want to talk. She just flashed Natsume another smile and walked off.

Natsume now worried, ran after her as the rain got heavier and the flashbacks kept on revising through her head. She cried harder and ran faster. Suddenly she stopped for she couldn't take it anymore and screamed. She fell to the ground as she kept on crying and shaking. She was cold.

Suddenly, she felt a something from behind her. It was a hug. A firm one. A warm one. A caring one. She closed her eyes.

Noticing the hug was from Natsume she jolted back. Making both people fall backwards.

Natsume sighed as he got up.

"Time to lose my pride for this girl."

"Soo…what's up?!" a voice said trying to be cool but failed miserably. He gave a hand to Mikan as she looked at him wide eyed and took the hand. When she got up he hugged her tight and entwined there fingers. He released her from the hug and started to sway side to side.

They were dancing.

Mikan was smiling. A real smile. She was enjoying herself and laughing at Natsume pissed off face. She knew he was cheering her up. After a few minutes Natsume started to enjoy himself more as Mikan had chucked some mud onto his face. He chased her and she chased him back.

They were in the long pouring rain and smiling like it was shining.

After 10 minutes the rain had stopped and a muddy wet couple were sitting near the Sakura tree.

"Ne…Natsume…I love the rain" Mikan said. "Because…you are my memory of it"

Natsume smirked. "Nah…I hate it...look what it did to me"

Mikan hit him playfully as he ran off.

She ran after him and thought. "A painful…memory…will always have a cure."

Her cure: Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

**How was it?! x) please review!**

**And read my other stories!**

**cee-chan!**


End file.
